Elemental Weakness
A favorite of Witches and other masters of magic, the Elemental Weakness curse strips away resistances to cold, fire and lightning. Once afflicted by the curse, an enemy will suffer grievous harm from any elemental attack, even if they have natural resistances. Skill Functions and Interactions Negative Resistances: This curse can cause resistance values to dip into the negative, if the base values are low enough. This will have the affect of increasing the damage above values listed on the character screen. For example, a monster that has 0% elemental resistances and then is inflicted with level 1 Elemental Weakness will take 30% more (multiplicative) elemental damage than the spell or attack would normally cause. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 30 || 9.0s || || 30% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 34 || 9.1s || 5% || 31% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 36 || 9.2s || 10% || 32% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 38 || 9.3s || 15% || 33% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 42 || 9.4s || 20% || 34% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 44 || 9.5s || 25% || 35% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 48 || 9.6s || 30% || 36% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 9.7s || 35% || 37% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 9.8s || 40% || 38% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 9.9s || 45% || 39% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 40% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 41% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 42% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 43% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 44% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 45% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 46% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 47% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 48% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 49% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Version History | align=center|0.9.4e || * Fixed a bug where Chance to Ignite did not scale properly under Elemental Weakness. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Elemental Weakness has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Curses Category:Spell skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills Category:Drop only gems